


Such is life

by butterfly78



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, continuing the saga of posting at 4 am. the only way to post, leopika can be read platonically or romantically, silly chill thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly78/pseuds/butterfly78
Summary: Kurapika is late, Killua is fun to embarrass. College AU drabble in which Killua talks to his boyfriend back home on the dorms' landline and Kurapika sleeps in.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Such is life

Kurapika can hear him before he even wakes up. 

“No way, I don’t believe you! That’s-” Killua’s own laughter interrupts him and someone bangs on their wall. It quiets for a few seconds, then loud music starts up across the hall. Such is life. 

It’s not on purpose - he knows Killua tries to be courteous - the walls in their 40 year old dorm house are just thin as fuck. And this boyfriend of his removes Killua’s noise control, apparently. Kurapika blearily fumbles around for his phone and nearly burns his retinas out of his skull when he unlocks it. Killua laughs again from below. 

It’s eleven thirteen in the morning. Fuck. 

He presses his face against the bars of his loft bed. Killua, his roommate and friend of nine months, has his feet up on the desk below his own bed and is tangling and untangling the landline wire between his fingers. 

Killua insists on using the ancient landline in their room in lieu of his cellphone so his, quote, “unbelievably shit family” can’t get in on his business through his phone records. Which is definitely a good thing. Not always ideal, but he gets to embarrass his friend a few times a month when he catches him like this. 

Now that his eyes remember what light is, he looks at his phone again. A few missed calls. He’s definitely gonna be late meeting Leorio at the library. 

“Oh, really?” Killua says, incredulous and barely holding back a laugh. 

Kurapika covers his face with his hands and allows himself a moment to mourn his rest. Two moments. Okay. 

Killua is, surprisingly, so absorbed in his conversation that he doesn’t hear Kurapika clambering down. He giggles - _giggles_ \- and Kurapika smiles and bites his tongue to stop himself from laughing as well. 

He dresses quietly as Killua, oblivious for once in his life, enters a joking debate about where pickles should be - his boyfriend is a solid proponent of pickles on burgers. Killua is not convinced. 

If you had told Kurapika nine months ago that the sharp eyed, kinda scary, semi-genius kid he’d been stuck with would be, not only a genuinely good and fun friend, but also so easy to embarrass that even having Kurapika in the same room as him while he talked to his boyfriend back home (who was a normal, not-genius kid still in high school) would send him into blushing and coughing fits, he’d be concerned for your health. 

And yet? Kurapika types out to Leorio, 

**11:17 AM  
TO: LEORIO**  
_Sorry, fell asleep without alarms. Killua just woke me up. Be there in 20._

Leorio responds immediately. 

**11:17 AM  
FROM: LEORIO**  
_Running l8 wnted to get snaks_

Amazing. 

**11:18 AM  
FROM: LEORIO**  
_Tonpa txted me killus been yellin did u jst wkea up now??? U want coffe also_

**11:20 AM  
** TO: LEORIO  
_Yeah. He’s talking to his boyfriend. I’ll be kicked out in about a minute, meet you at the library starbucks? And yes please._

Killua bemoans the lack of air conditioning in this place as Kurapika ties his shoes and decides his fate. 

Killua is usually very attentive. He takes proper notes in class, never gets snuck up on or startled, and always knows where everyone in the room is, was, and will be. 

It’s a good thing he’s distracted as Kurapika crosses the metre between them and drops a heavy hand on Killua’s shoulder. 

Killua shrieks, immediately whirling around in his chair and getting tangled up in the phone wire. His boyfriend’s yelling on the other end as Killua picks the pen holder off his desk and hurls it at Kurapika, who catches it and places it on his own desk. 

“I THOUGHT YOU WENT OUT!!” Yells Killua, already flushing with anger and embarrassment. 

“I’m going out. Thank Gon for taking care of you.” 

He sputters and kicks at Kurapika as he leaves. “You - you are a menace. A menace to society. I’m locking you out.” 

Kurapika spins his keyring on his index finger and gently closes the door. The noise is barely dampened by the pressed plywood now between them. Another text; Leorio has his coffee. 

“Stop laughing! Unbelievable! Betrayal everywhere I turn-” 

Tonpa’s music across the hall kicks up a few decibels. Such is life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based on this art: https://stinkbrat.tumblr.com/post/121652335782/uhhhh-in-that-college-au-i-have-killua-is
> 
> Let me know what you think, thanks for reading!


End file.
